


A good night for the babysitter

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Babysitting, Bedtime Stories, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, OCs galore, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Pokemon - Freeform, Teen Years, Teenagers, ash ketchum - Freeform, misty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 01:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12716586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam is looked after by a babysitter named, Haley. Sam didn't like the sitter at first but once he got to know her, Sammy opinions of her changed.





	A good night for the babysitter

**Wendy and Stan were currently scrambling around the house getting ready for their night out with their married friends, Kyle and Bebe. While Wendy had taken a shower, Stan dropped off seven-year-old Lily at her best friend's Lucy's house for the night. He hurried back to take his shower after. It was now close to six and Stan came down the stairs fixing his tie. He spotted his seven-year-old son Sam in the living room, playing a video game on the High-Def TV.**

**"Go turn that thing off please?" Said Stan, while raising a brow.**

**But I just got to level 28, the Superstar rank in my player road to glory mode! I just need get 2,500 vc points, buy a loot case and see what's inside it!"**

**"Would you rather have me to tell you to turn it off or Mom?"**

**Sam sighed and frowned but got up to turn the Xbox One off. A minute later Wendy came down wearing a new tight black dress, she had picked out a week ago for the special evening.**

**"Do you think Mommy looks sexy in her tight black dress?" she asked her son, striking a pose. "Yeah, you look sexy Mom," Sam smiled. Wendy touched his head before going into the kitchen getting her bag ready and talking to herself.**

**"I hope I have everything written down for the sitter. I don't have time to add anything and she should be here in less than ten minutes!"**

**"Mom, who's going to baby-sit me tonight? Will it be Riley?"**

**"No sweetie it's someone else."**

**"Who? I like Riley."**

**"Her name is Haley. She's eighteen and lives in South Park. She hasn't done a lot of babysitting but I was referred to her from your friend, Teddy's parents."**

**Sam rolled his eyes. "Teddy isn't my friend Mom, he's a faggot."**

**Wendy sighed. "She also sat for Betty Donavan and Derick Cartman, other classmates of yours correct? Haley sounds very nice. Plus it's time I give the Harts a break. I hate relying on them all the time to watch you and your sister all the time."**

**"Haley? I don't like that name, Haley," Sam had a scrawl expression on his face.**

**"You'll like her, I'm sure of it," Wendy walked off. Just then there was a knock at the door and she went with Stan to go answer it. Sam stayed behind at the dining room with a comic book in hand. "It's great to meet you," Wendy was shaking hands with a teenage girl with beautiful blond hair, freckles, and a pink shirt with black pants. She also had a green backpack over her shoulder.**

**"Our son is around here somewhere- Samuel!" Stan looked around. Sam sighed and dragged his body over to where his parents were. "Sam this will be your babysitter for the night."**

**Sam looked up at the high-schooler. "Hey," he said simply.**

**"Hello, I'm Haley," she held out a hand but he didn't shake it.**

**Sam wiggled his left leg, in a way that a child would do when something was unfair. "Dad, can't I just go to Levy's tonight?"**

**"We want you in bed and asleep when we get back. We don't want to have to pick you up somewhere after we go out, besides your friend Levy is going to a friend's house for the evening and we're going out with his parents."**

**Wendy began going over everything with Haley, showing her the main parts of the house before taking her into the kitchen. "I have all the emergency numbers written on the fridge. This number is my cell, this one is Stan's. This is the restaurant we'll be at and this is the show we'll be seeing after. This number is the Longs's where Sammy's sister is staying at if you need to call them about something. The Harts are our next-door neighbors and they had taken care of our children, all the time. If you need to call them this is their number. They'll be happy to help if you have any questions. And of course if there's an emergency, call 911," Wendy explained with a slight smile.**

**"Okay."**

**"Oh, and Sammy has minor asthma like I told you over the phone. You said that you never had to deal with anyone that had it, so I wrote the instructions on how to use his inhaler right here"- Wendy showed her a sheet. "If he's coughing, out of breath, wheezing, or his stomach is pulling in as he breathes, refer to this. I wish I had time to show.**

**you how to use the machine but I don't. If you have troubles, Sam will be able to show you how it's done."**

**"Okay," the girl nodded.**

**"There are several options for dinner. There is a frozen pizza in the fridge. There are also meatloaf leftovers if you want that instead. You can order take-out food if you want, there's a twenty on the counter there. You can help yourself to anything in the fridge. What else? Oh, make sure Sammy does not eat any sweets after eight and make sure he takes a bath by 8:15 and is in bed by nine. Don't worry about making a mess; I'll clean it up tomorrow. Well, I think that'll be it!" Wendy sounded out-of-breath herself.**

**Sam stood by the door to have his parents kiss him goodbye.**

**"Be good for the sitter okay honey? I love you," Wendy kissed his temple and Sam looked on as his parents got into the car, pulled out the driveway, and left the street.**

**"Sammy? It's kind of cold out, do you want to come back in?"**

**Sam turned around to see his babysitter feet away, smiling. Shrugging he went back to the house. The two stood there looking at each other for a few minutes not saying anything.**

**"So… what do you want to do for dinner?" Haley asked, arms crossed.**

**Sam blinked. "I dunno."**

**"Well when do you usually have dinner Sammy?"**

**"6:15. And you can call me Sam."**

**Haley grinned. "Well it's almost that time now. Why don't we pick something?"**

**"My mom makes great meatloaf. We can have that. But I want something fun for dinner."**

**"Well why don't we look in the phonebook? Your parents left a twenty for take-out."**

**Sam smiled at her and nodded. The two poured over the phonebook before resting on American Cheese Cookin', a little place in South Park that sold homemade food at great prices. A half hour later Sam was digging into creamy macaroni and cheese and he was enjoying a cheeseburger. It was then that she decided to break the ice and try to know a little bit about this boy. He was really cute from what she saw so far, big blue eyes and that toothy little-kid smile. She wondered if he had that classic little boy haircut too.**

**"So… tell me Sam, what grade are you in?"**

**"Well I just finished second so I'll be going to third in September. You?"**

**"I'll be a senior in high school this year."**

**Sam frowned. "What's that mean?"**

**"A senior is the highest grade level in high school. It's grade twelve."**

**"** _**Twelve** _ **? Wow, you're** _**old** _ **."**

**Haley chuckled. "Yeah I guess I kinda am." The two ate in silence for a little while longer before Haley decided to speak up again. "So what's your sister doing tonight? Apparently I only have to be in charge of you."**

**Sam smiled as he drank from his Pepsi. "She's at a friend's. Her name is Sophie. She's the same age as me and we're twins. We do alot of things together. I love my sister."**

**Haley smiled at this response. "Oh, okay. That's very nice of you and your sister."**

**"Haley, do you have any brothers or sisters?"**

**"I have a younger sister but only by a year so we're really close and have gone through everything around the same time. Hope your relationship with your sister, stays strong kid."**

**Sam smiled and nodded as he finished his macaroni. "Yep, I'm hoping that my relationship with my sister lasted for a life time."**

**By now it was close to 7:30 and Haley wanted to make sure she didn't over-stimulate the child before he gets ready for bed. At that moment, Sam had gone upstairs and came back down with a pikachu doll in his hand.**

**"Do you like Pokemon?" he asked excitedly.**

**Haley had to chuckle at the boy's cute face, mouth full of missing and half-grown in teeth.**

**"I've never really gotten into Pokemon Sam."**

**Sam however didn't seem to be very upset by this. "That's okay. I can get you into Pokemon then. Ash Ketchum is the best. He has this"- he held up the stuffed doll in hand. "It's his Pikachu and he's super cool. He catches Pokemon and he lives in Pallet Town and he travels to earn badges and fights evil organizations within the Pokemon world."**

**Haley nodded, pretending to be interested. "Um, do you have any other ideas? Let's not make it too messy since you have to start getting ready for bed in an hour."**

**Sam thought about it, but held out a small hand for her to take. "Let's go to my room"-**

**Haley had the kid lead her to his room which, not surprised, was covered in all things boy-related. A Hot Wheels track was set up and three boxes of Legos were out. Four figures were already set up on his dresser and there was a small mess on his bed. The kid did own plenty of play things.**

**"Can we make a fort?" Sam asked, grabbing his pillow.**

**"Um, why don't we do something quieter? I don't want you jumpy before bed."**

**"Then I don't know what to do. You won't like any of my toys."**

**Haley thought for a moment before saying, "You know, I brought over some craft stuff if you want to make something fun."**

**"Meh…"**

**"Well what do you want to do? C'mon Sam, I know you can think of something, you're a kid."**

**Sam thought a moment before smiling. "Hide n' seek?"**

**Haley grinned. "Yeah, okay."**

**Sam whooped. "Who goes first? How 'bout whoever wins rock-paper-stissors hides first?"**

**The two went at it and Stan's paper beat Whitney's rock.**

**"Not fair, you live here; you already know all the good hiding spots."**

**Sam giggled.**

**"Okay, but no hiding in the basement, all right? Just upstairs or down."**

**The two ended up playing a very fun spin of the classic game. They hid and counted like normal the first time before jazzing things up after. They tried finding each other 'Marco Polo' style by walking around blindly as the person stood in front of them, then they had to walk backwards the whole time trying to find the other person which made it difficult to catch them once they were found. Haley then gasped when she looked at the clock.**

**"It's already 8:20 kiddo, time to get you in the bath."**

**"Aw-awww."**

**"Come on, I don't want to break any of the promises I made with your parents. Come on, let's see how quick you can get your cute little booty in the bath tub."**

**Sam chose a pair of blue pajamas from his dresser before heading to the bathroom.**

**"Do you usually have someone help you or can you bathe yourself?" Haley leaned on the doorframe.**

**"I can bathe myself," Sam said with dignity.**

**Haley chuckled. "Okay then. Well I'll be right by the door. Just shout if you need me okay?"**

**Sam nodded and closed the door behind him. Haley spent the time texting a few friends as she stood outside the bathroom, hearing sounds of water swooshing around and a little boy's voice obviously having fun in the tub with a few toys. Twenty minutes later Sam came out in kid-friendly blue pajamas, a trail of water from his little body.**

**Haley looked back, "do you usually leave a trail of destruction behind you each time you take a bath?"**

**Sam looked back, "Yeah but mommy cleans it up."**

**Haley raised a brow. "So I'm guessing I'll have to clean this up?"**

**"My mommie said you didn't have to clean up everything."**

**"It's rude not to. Why don't you get in your room and do something quiet while I clear this up real quick okay?" She then smiled at him. "Look at you, I finally get to see what's been hiding under your shower cap."**

**Sam blushed. "I wear my shower cap, when I take baths."**

**"Why would you do that? You have such cute hair." She took his towel and ran it over his head to dry it.**

**"Hey!" he cried.**

**She laughed when she lifted the towel. "Aww look, you have crazy spikes now."**

**Sam 'humfed'. After she was done, he went in to brush his teeth although skipped flossing. Haley crossed her arms and raised a brow.**

**"Well my mom does it for me. Unless** _**you** _ **know how to floss somebody's teeth?"**

**Haley decided that one night wouldn't matter and had him dry his hair one last time before he went under his covers. Haley looked at the seven-year-old who sat up with his covers over his knees and a stuffed pikachu doll lay next to him.**

**"So, um, does your mom or dad usually read you bedtime stories each night?"**

**"My mommy reads to me all the time."**

**The boy was so oddly blunt and blank at times. "Okay… well is there anything special you want to hear before you go to sleep?"**

**Sam thought about it. "I'd like to hear Princess Peach visits Mario, my mommy is sick of hearing that story."**

**"Okay, I'll go get that out," she got up to go to his bookshelf, but he stopped her.**

**"But I'd kinda want to hear a new story tonight. Can you tell me a story?"**

**"From the top of my head? Geez, I don't know, I'm not really good at that sort of thing."**

**"Please?"**

**Whitey sighed, well she knew if she was going to spend more time babysitting, she would have to master the art of making up tales. This had been her third request now. Haley instructed Sam to sit back in bed which he did, with a smile on his face, he anticipating what she was going to say. She looked around the room for inspiration.**

**"Well, okay, one day um, Ash Ketchum decided that he wanted to visit South Park Colorado with his Pikachu."**

**Sam raised a brow. "Why would he want to go to Colorado?"**

**"Because um, there was lots of Pokemon in the town."**

**"Wild** _**Pokemon** _ **in South Park?"**

**It didn't seem as if he was buying it so far so she rushed on.**

**"Yes, wild Pokemon. With Abras, Drowzees, Charmanders, froakies and other Pokemons that people liked. There was a cool stadium there too. Anyway, Ash walked into the stadium and do you know what he saw?"**

**"What?" Sam rolled his eyes, arms behind his head.**

**"A little boy with shaggy black hair and a purple scarf."**

**"Oh** _**please** _ **."**

**Haley was on a roll now and did not pause. "Yes. So Ash went over to the boy and the boy cried out 'oh my god! It's my favorite trainer Ash Ketchum!'"**

**Sam laughed at how lame this story was but he wanted to know what happened next so he snuggled in for a crazy tale. Haley had gone on to say how Sam and Ash enjoyed a fun day of catching Pokemon, playing around naked, watching Misty taking a shower, while their naked and eating funnel cakes. By this time Sam had gotten sleepy and lay on his side, eyes half-open.**

**"And Ash Ketchum and Sammy flew off into the night to save the world from the bad guys. The end."**

**Sam yawned. "Cool story if I must say. I liked the part when Ash and I stopped Giovanni from hurting the pikachus then ate candy apples after, best bedtime story ever."**

**"Why thank-you."**

**Before you go to sleep, why is your little pee pee is standing up and dripping bits of cum from your pee hole for?**

**Sam blushed, my pee pee ejaculated because you were saying that me and Ash was playing around naked and Misty was taking a shower while we watched her.**

**Oh I'm sorry Sammy, next time I'll make sure that the bedtime story I make up is kid friendly, "Alright Sammy"? Ok, I forgive you Haley and gives her a hug and a kiss.**

**Haley looked at the boy's alarm and saw that it was now 9:45. She got to her feet.**

**"I should wait downstairs for your parents, now then kid. Have a nice sleep okay?"**

**Sam nodded. "Thanks for the fun night tonight Haley."**

**The teenager smiled. "No problem, I had fun too, You're a cute kid."**

**"I hope my parents ask you to babysit again real soon."**

**"Well we'll see what happens. Goodnight Sammy." She shut off his lamp and closed the door and went downstairs. She busied herself by cleaning up any last mess and by eleven o'clock Wendy and Stan had come home.**

**"Were there any troubles?" Wendy asked as she took off her purple coat.**

**"No trouble at all, we had a lot of fun."**

**"Sure? He didn't break any rules or cause trouble or had any breathing difficulties?" Stan had to ask.**

**"Nope, nothing, he's asleep in bed now. He had me make up a story for him," Haley explained.**

**Wendy smiled and after twenty minutes of going over the night and chit chatting, it was time for Haley to get back home herself. Wendy shook hands with her gratefully, thanking her for a perfect night. She said it was her pleasure and after she was passed along her fifty dollars, she left.**

**"Well she seems like a keeper, we'll make sure to call back on her again," Stan stretched slightly.**

**"It's nice to know they had such a good time together, I'm going to check in on Sammy, your coming up soon?"**

**Stan nodded and she went up the stairs. He went to make sure everything was turned off before going back up. Just another normal babysitting night he was sure Sam would talk about enthusiastically the next morning.**

**The End**


End file.
